The Perfect Break Up
by XxSunDancerxX05
Summary: Sean asks Cory to baby-sit a girl for him so he can go out with another girl. Then a problem occurs when Tapanga finds Cory with a girl at Chubby's!
1. Big Trouble

The Perfect Break Up

Cory and Sean were walking down the halls of St. Lawrence Jr. High on their first day back from summer vacation. " 8th grade!" Sean exclaimed. "Eighth grade, one more grade 'till we are out of this stup-." Sean stopped at the sight of Mr. Feeney. "What were you going to say Mr. Hunter?" " Stup… pendous school Mr. Feeney that's what I was going to say, I will be so… upset leaving here." Sean said faking a tear. Then Mr. Feeney continued on his way. "Close one man," Cory said in relief as they continued walking down the halls. "We need to find us some babes! Not any, I mean like Allison Walker and Tina Tellinger." Sean said in desperation. "You know I have Tapanga, Sean you can go out with them but do not include me. Especially like the time you made me baby-sit that one girl because two girls asked you out and you didn't want to hurt her feelings." Cory replied. Sean and Cory then continued walking down the hall. They didn't talk until Sean saw Tina at her locker fixing her long blonde hair and looking at her beautiful light blue eyes. She was wearing a black mini skirt with a light blue shirt that matched her eyes. Sean was drawn to this but knew that she didn't like boys who move too fast in relationships, but he decided to try anyway. "Hold on Cor, I'll be right back." Sean said while he was running over to her locker. Cory knew what Sean was doing and started talking to himself, " the girl had to wear a mini skirt." Then he rolled his eyes knowing he lost his best friend to a girl.

Later that day, after school Cory and Sean met up at Cory's house. "Cor, I have a problem. You know when I went up to Tina yesterday?" "Yeah." Cory said. "Well I asked her out and then Allison came and asked me to go to the movies with her on Friday. What should I do?" Sean exclaimed as if it was a tragedy. Then there was a pause on silence in the room. " Unless, you-". The Sean was cut off with Cory butting in. "NO WAY!" Cory yelled because he knew what was going to happen. "I remember the last time you set this up, you gave me one of the girls to baby-sit. No way no how!" Cory said in confidence. " Please Cor, no longer than two days, I'll go out with one for two days then break up with her and then I'll take the one you're baby-sitting. No one will ever find out." Sean begged. Cory though and looked around his room while he did that. He knew saying no would let down his friend, but then if he said yes, Tapanga could find out. He told Sean yes, and said he'll take Tina. Sean was overjoyed by this and then left the house almost skipping.

The next day Sean told Tina that Cory would take her to Chubby's because she would have to get to know his best friend before going out with him. Then later, Sean told Allison he would take her to the movies to see The Ring Two since they both liked scary movies. "Thank you Cory I owe you big time!" Sean yelled while running to class. Then Cory walked over to Tina's locker and said," Pick you up at seven okay?" "Sure, I would like that." She replied in the peaceful and calm voice she had.

Seven o'clock came fast. So, when it was five to seven Cory hopped into his dad's car and his dad drove him to Tina's street. Once they picked her up his dad drove them to Chubby's. "I'll pick you two up at nine okay?" Cory's dad yelled out of the window while the two of them were getting out. "Sure dad that'll be fine." He replied as they walked. Cory sat down in the first booth, "Wanna sit?" He asked her as if they were only friends. "Sure," she replied and then sat right next to him.

Tina and Cory sat there talking and laughing all night. They were having a blast. "Once, I saw this jock give a geeky kid a wedgie and he couldn't 'cause his underwear was pinned to his skirt!" Cory said give out a big laugh after. Then there was a moment of silence. They both looked down and Tina began to giggle. Once she stopped, Cory looked into her big blue eyes and said, "you have beautiful eyes,". Tina began to blush at this moment and said, " Sean has been ignoring me and you're the only one who noticed me… and I think I am beginning to like you." Then in a slight pause Tina kissed Cory. Once they both drew back Cory heard a voice say, "How could you!" behind his back. He turned around and Tapanga was standing right there!


	2. Caught in the Act

Chapter 2

_What to say… what should I do?_ These thoughts ran through Corey's head as he looked around just wishing this was all a bad nightmare. " I can explain." Corey begged. Tapanga there with her arms folded and a furious look on her face yelled, "Corey Matthews! How could you"? She paused and then grabbed a Sprite soda from another table and came back. With a smile on she said," We are over!" Then dumped the Sprite on Corey's head and stormed off. Corey looked back at Tina with his head dripping in soda. " Corey, why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend!" Tina yelled thinking out loud. " I can't believe you would do that!" Then suddenly Corey felt a sharp pain across his face; the pain of Tina slapping him and then storming off just as Tapanga did while crying.

The thought of losing two girls in the same night depressed him. Corey sat in Chubby's the whole night thinking of what an idiot to help Sean. Corey suddenly was surprised by laughter that came from the stairwell in Chubby's; it was Sean and Allison. Allison was cuddled closed to Sean and caressing his shoulder as she whined in a flirty way, "Sean tell me another". " Sure baby". Sean responded romantically wrapping his arm around her tiny waist and looking down into her large brown eyes and flawless face. Corey was unbelievably furious with this, there his best friend was flirting and out on a date with a beautiful girl and Corey was dumped by two girls and it was all Sean's fault! Immediately Corey runs up the stairs, grabs Sean's shirt, and says just the guy I was looking for and drags him out into the parking lot. "Cor what's wrong with you, you are ruining my date!" Sean replied in a confused manor while holding his hands out in front of him. "Your stupid plan is what's wrong." Corey paused to breathe. " Tapanga saw me with Tina and dumped me and as soon as Tina found out what you planned…. She dumped me too." "Corey what is wrong!" Allison said frantically running into the parking lot to see what was happening. " Well the almighty Sean", Corey started sarcastically while walking over to Allison, "had me baby-sit a girl for him so he could go out with you. Then once he got tired of you babe…. He would go out with the girl I was baby-sitting who is Tina Tellinger." Corey said with a smirk on his face knowing that he just ruined Sean's plan. "Is that true Sean" Allison said with tears filling her big brown eyes and her beautiful cheeks turning a shade of pink. "Yes." Sean replied in a muffled and deeper voice than before while looking down at the dirty concrete. Then it began to rain and it was dark out. Allison hearing this news began to cry hysterically now knowing she was just "played" and that Sean really didn't care about her and Allison just ran off. "What did you have to do that for?" Sean yelled coming closer to Corey angry and ready to fight. "She deserved to know and you made the most important thing in my life dump me and this is all your fault!" Corey said getting louder and gaining confidence in every word. "You did this!" Corey finally yelling and the rain pouring down and muffling his words. Sean still coming closer and Corey backed up afraid of what Sean might do. Then suddenly he hit a brick wall behind him and there was nowhere to go. Sean just came closer with anger filling his face and rain pouring down just made the scenery much scarier. Next thing Corey knew Sean was right in front of him, Corey was shaking with fright and Sean full of fury. Sean drew back his arm…

"Wake up," a soft voice said. Corey opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a white building full of other people. He had no clue where he was though but it did look fimilar. Corey sat up and say a beautiful blonde lady in front of him but looked about ten years older than him. She was dressed in an all white short dress and looked very peaceful. "Do you know where you are Corey?" the lady asked. " Heaven?" Corey said hopefully and not all the way awake. "No, you are in the hospital." She replied.


End file.
